


yield

by banshee_in_the_dark



Series: Kink Meme prompt fills [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, F/M, Kink Meme, Octavia is a minor so underage tag, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-Season/Series 04, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 02:05:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banshee_in_the_dark/pseuds/banshee_in_the_dark
Summary: "You are my subject, and you will obey.”Her eyes shone with defiance and held his unyielding gaze longer than most men would dare to. Then, for a fraction of a second, her eyes dropped to his lips and the fire in their depths changed to a flicker of desire. “Make me.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Original prompt: canon verse roctavia, angry and unyilding. (Extra points if Roan tells her "you will obey yor king")
> 
> Previously [posted](http://100kinkmeme.livejournal.com/1061.html?thread=10021#t10021) at the first The 100 Kink Meme, written before season 4 aired so canon divergent after 3x16.

When he took in Octavia of the Sky People, Roan thought he was acquiring an important asset. A skilled warrior, wise in the subtler ways of war and combat, as any disciple of Indra should be.

Yet he quickly found he was mistaken. His new ward, who valiantly pledged to learn his people’s old ways and become an assassin of the Silent Order, was a disappointment.

She was rash, impulsive, a skilled fighter but her hot-headed nature made her a transparent opponent. Her moves were easy to anticipate and turn against her. And every time she was bested and put to the ground, instead of taking it as the learning experience it was and humbly accepting pointers to cultivate her skills, she spat and refused help, repeating the same mistakes over and over again.

Such as now, she was attacking him head on like a man of his stature would, because she got it in her head that that was the only acceptable way. His advises to utilize her smaller body and agility to gain on him were taken as insults. She thought he was calling her weak. And so, Roan stopped offering advice and sparred with her again and again, besting her every time, and watching her repeat the same mistakes without learning.

“Enough!” he barked. “I won’t waste any more time on you. You are not fit for the Silent Order.”

Her face hardened and she glowered at him. “It’s not my fault you’re a lousy teacher.”

He advanced on her. “Careful,” he said icily. “You will show respect to your king.”

She snorted, crossing the remaining distance between them. Her hands balled at her hips and she defiantly raised her chin. “You’re not my king.”

Roan fisted her hair, angling her head back but not quite pulling on it hard enough to hurt, just so it was uncomfortable. He bowed his head close to her face, speaking directly against her lips.  “You took me as your king when you vowed to become part of the Silent Order. You are my subject, and you will obey.”

Her eyes shone with defiance and held his unyielding gaze longer than most men would dare to. Then, for a fraction of a second, her eyes dropped to his lips and the fire in their depths changed to a flicker of desire. “Make me.” 

He crushed his lips to hers, devouring her mouth. Her tongue put up a valiant effort to battle him but, as in all things, he bested her, making her submit to his punishing kiss until she was pliant and panting against him.

It only lasted for a blissed moment however, for soon enough her familiar stubbornness made an appearance and Octavia tore her lips from his. She sneered at him, “Is that the best you can do?”

He pulled her hair, gripping firmly and greatly enjoying the surprised gasp he tore from her lips. “On your knees.”

He pushed her down, guiding her movements with his hand. She stared up at him, glared and put up a show of a fight, but licked her lips when she glanced at his crotch. 

Roan undid his leathers and fisted his thick cock. Octavia’s eyes widened and hungrily followed the pumping movement of his hand.

“Do you want to be a member of the Silent Order?”

She snorted. “You know I do.”

He guided his cock until the head rested against her lips. “Then are you prepared to prove your loyalty to me?”

Octavia arched an eyebrow. He knew she would be unable to back away from a challenge. 

Her lips parted wordlessly and her tongue darted out to taste him before she took him into her warm mouth. She bobbed her head aggressively, sucking him with such skill she nearly undid him. He never would’ve thought one so young would suck cock so expertly.

It seemed Octavia of the Sky People wasn’t a complete disappointment after all. He might keep her.

She gagged when he hit the back of her throat, retreating only to get herself under control before trying again, slower this time. If anything, it seemed she was determined to take as much of his cock into her mouth.

He would love to spend himself on her tongue and vowed he would do that very thing every day for as long as she was his ward, but not now. 

Roan tightened his hand, seeing the wince cross her delicate face. His cock fell from her mouth and she panted, trying to follow it and suck him again. 

“Stop,” he commanded.

Shakily, Octavia obeyed. His eyes were drawn to her swollen lips as her tongue greedily licked them. 

He left her kneeling as she was and walked a circle around her, watching her squirm under his gaze. At last, he crouched beside her and deftly undid her pants, lowering them until they pooled at her knees.

He took his place behind her, his legs outside of hers. His cock settled heavily over the curve of her ass. He slipped a hand to her front, touching her throat and angling her head back. “Will you accept your king?”

Octavia moaned and nodded most readily, arching her ass back to properly pillow his cock. 

Roan’s hand tightened on the sides of her throat, careful not to constrain her breathing. “Say the words.”

“I will accept my king.”

Out of her own volition, she lowered her chest to the stone floor of his training chamber, pillowing her head on her crossed arms. Roan groaned and slipped into her with one thrust. Her pussy protested, forced to give way to his girth but the sweet wetness flowing from her aided his passage. 

He moved in and out slowly, experimentally, vigilant of any show of discomfort from her. But Octavia only moaned most wantonly, rocking her hips back against him.

Roan grinned. She might be a brat and an almost incompetent fighter, but this she was very skilled at.

He gripped her hips and held her still as he drove in and out of her pussy, pouring all his previous frustrations with her into his fucking. He could feel her fighting him, wanting to gain leverage so she could fuck him back instead of just passively being a recipient of his cock. But he wouldn’t let her. This was a lesson he was determined she would take to heart. 

As he neared his climax he felt her insides coil, close to her woman’s pleasure. He bent down on her, pushing his chest against her back and supporting himself placing his forearm next to her face. They never removed their protective leathers before they started fucking so he promised himself next time he would unwrap every inch of her and discover all her secrets.

Roan got his lips close to her ear as he pounded her pussy and slipped a hand to her front to touch her. “I command you to come.”

He rubbed tight circles on her clit and she tensed against him. Her pussy clamped like a vise on his cock for a long second before her walls began to flutter. The contractions of her sweet pussy brought forth his own climax and Roan spent himself into her willing channel.

Their harsh breathing echoed in the cavernous training chamber. His knees threatened to give out so Roan slipped out of her, watching their combined come trickle from the gaping entrance of her pussy. He supported her with a hand while he sat back and then laid back beside her.

Moments later, Octavia followed him, curling against his side unprompted. He noticed a content smile graced her features. One could even say she glowed. It was a most fetching look on her.

“Do you want to be a member of the Silent Order?”

Roan searched her eyes when they opened and saw many things he did not expect - vulnerability, fear, grief - as well as strength and determination. 

“Yes,” she replied. 

He arched an eyebrow. “Will you forsake your foolish pride and be willing to learn?”

She swallowed and nodded. He only saw conviction in her eyes.

“Good. We will continue your training tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Like it? Please comment!


End file.
